I want to playing with appa
by Gyurievil
Summary: Kyuhyun kecelakaan demi membeli kaset yang appanya batal belikan/daftar kaset di Kertas biru itu bercampur darah/"Appa... Kyu mau main sama appa"/"Appa lelah Kyu..."/family/angst/tragedy/KyuWonMin/Oneshoot-Update!


**I want to playing with appa**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : family, angst, tragedy**

**WARNING TYPO'S!**

**Present story By Gyurievil**

**Copyright **** 2012**

-kyu-

Didepan teras rumah yang megah, terlihat seorang anak yang sedang menangis terisak sambil melihat kepergian appanya yang sudah berangkat bekerja dengan mobil mewahnya.

"Kyu mau main sama appa, hiks Lee ahjussi…" rengek seorang anak kecil pada pengasuhnya yang sudah dianggap pamannya sendiri sambil terduduk di teras yang beralaskan aspal

"Kyu main sama Lee ahjussi saja yah, appa Kyu mau kerja dulu" bujuk si pengasuh yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin

"Gak mau… Hiks … Kyu maunya main sama appa… hiks… kenapa sih appa kerja terus?" bicaranya pelan bertanya pada Sungmin yang terus mengelus punggung Kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan kenapa appanya harus bekerja terus

"Kyu… appamu itu bekerja untuk Kyu sekolah, buat Kyu makan, buat beli kaset kaset game kesukaan Kyu.."

"Kyu gak mau sekolah hiks … Kyu gak mau makan, Kyu gak mau kaset game Hiks… Kyu cuman mau main sama appa" isaknya sambil memeluk Sungmin

"Nanti ya Kyu. Mungkin setelah appa Kyu pulang bekerja, Kyu bisa main sama appanya Kyu" jelas Sungmin dan membalas pelukan dari majikan kecilnya

"Hiks… appa pulangnya lama tidak ahjussi?" Tanya Kyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, Sungguh Sungmin sangat sedih melihat keadaan majikan kecilnya itu. Setiap hari yang dia inginkan hanya bermain dengan appanya. Tapi apa mau dikata waktu luang tuan besarnya itu hanya dhabiskan di dalam ruang kerjanya dirumah tanpa mengetahui kesedihan anaknya sendiri.

"Seperti biasa. Kyu kan sudah biasa melihat appa Kyu pulang, tidak pernah sampai Kyu tertidur kan" penjelasan pengasuhnya itu membuat si little Cho diam dan tersenyum polos padanya tapi tak berselang lama senyum itu kemudian memudar

"Yah, tapi pasti appa akan masuk ke ruangan yang aku tak pernah boleh masuk itu. Susah ahjussi" sedih Kyuhyun kembali

"Kyuhyun kan bisa bicara sama appa Kyu, Kyu minta izin dulu sebelum masuk ruangan itu dan ajaklah appanya Kyu buat main sebentar sama Kyu. Dan jangan lupa kalau appa sedang lelah tidak perlu dipaksa yah. Nanti appanya Kyu malah marah sama Kyu. Oke" sepertinya bujukan yang satu ini berhasil. Terbukti dari Kyu yang mulai tersenyum lebar menunjukan Gigi putih susunya.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang Kyu mau deh main sama Lee ahjussi" ujar Kyu berdiri dan menarik jari telunjuk pengasuh yang memang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman.

"Hahaha… baiklah, sekarang Kyu mau main apa?" Tanya Lee ahjussi

"Kyu mau main appa appa an yah ahjussi, Kyu jadi appa, ahjussi jadi anaknya" Lee ahjussi terdiam

"Kyu … ahjussi punya permainan lain. Gimana? mau ikut permainan ahjussi" bujuknya

Kyuhyun terdiam berpikir, sebenarnya Kyuhyun mau main appa appa an supaya bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan appa.

Ya sejak kecil Kyuhyun selalu ditinggal bekerja oleh appanya, entah itu ke kantor, ke luar kota bahkan sampai ke luar Negara. Kyuhyun ingin sekali bisa bermain dengan appanya walau hanya sebentar.

Kemana dengan eommanya Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun itu anak broken home. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai hanya karena menurut mereka prinsip hidupnya tidak sama. Appa Kyuhyun mendapatkan hak asuh Kyuhyun dipengadilan karena dia memiliki penghasilan yang lebih besar, Selain itu sang istri pun akan menikah lagi dan tinggal di rumah sang suami yang tak mau lagi menerima Kyuhyun. Kenapa dengan suami barunya itu? Menurutnya Kyuhyun bukan darah dagingnya, jadi buat apa Kyuhyun untuknya. Eomma kandungnya pun begitu, kalau suami barunya tidak mau buat apa dia mengurus Kyuhyun. Toh yang bayar biaya kehidupanya kan Suaminya bukan dia.

"Ya sudah yuk! Aku ikut permainan ahjussi saja" sahutnya girang

-k-

-k-

"Wah.. appa pulang! Appa main yuk!" teriakan Kyu menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah yang terbilang besar itu. Berlari menghampiri appanya yang baru saja menutup pintu depan.

"Kyu appa lelah. Main sama Lee ahjussi saja sana, appa mau tidur" balas appanya yang malah membuat Kyu makin berusaha

"Appa.. sebentar saja… 5 menit, 5 menit.. " rajuknya kepada sang appa sambil mengacungkan kelima jarinya, berharap appanya mengabulkan

"Appa lelah Kyu, kau main sama ahjussi sekarang. Nanti appa belikan Kyu kaset game yang banyak. Yang Kyu mau deh" balasnya meninggalkan Kyu yang terdiam

"Kyu gak mau kaset, Kyu cuman mau main sama appa" lirihnya pelan tanpa appanya dengar

"Appa mau tidur, besok appa belikan semua kaset keinginan Kyu. Kyu buat daftarnya saja. Ok" ujarnya dan menutup pintu kamar utama itu

"Appa kok gitu ya sama Kyu… Kyu sayang appa, tapi appa kenapa gak mau main sama Kyu" lirihnya lagi berjalan lemas kedalam kamar

-k-

-k-

"Ah… sial bagaimana bisa aku kesiangan. Mana akan ada rapat direksi lagi" kesal Siwon merutuki diri.

Siwon bangkit dan langsung mengambil handuk untuk bergegas mandi, selesai itu dia mengambil pakaian yang memang sudah tersedia didalam lemari. Dia mengambil kemeja berwarna putih bergaris dan dasi berwarna merah corak juga dipadu padankan dengan jas hitam gelap.

Siwon menatap sebentar dicermin untuk merapihkan diri, mengambil tas dan kemudian langsung menuju ruang makan yang dia yakini pasti sudah ada Kyuhyun disana.

"Appa …. Ini…." Ujar Kyu memberikan sebuah kertas berwarna biru

"Nanti ya, appa telat sekarang. Pelayan Lee nanti jangan lupa antar Kyu ke sekolah ya. Aku tak bisa menemani hari pertamanya karena ada rapat dewan direksi yang sangat penting" perintah Siwon kepada Sungmin

"Baik tuan saya lakukan" patuhnya

"Gomawo."

"Kyu, appa berangkat. Jangan nakal disekolah. Dan jangan memalukan nama appa. Mengerti?" ujarnya pada Kyu yang masih menunjukan kertas daftar kaset keinginannya.

"Kertasnya appa ?" gumam Kyu

"Titip ahjussi saja. Pelayan Lee pakai kartu kredit yang aku berikan untuk uang jajan Kyu. Kau beri saja apa yang dia mau. Oke aku berangkat. Dadah Kyu" pamitnya setelah mencium pucuk kepala Kyu yang termenung berdiri di samping kursi makannya.

"Kyu, kalau makannya sudah kita berangkat yuk. Nanti kita jalan jalan cari kaset" bujuk sungmin lembut

"Ne… aku selesai" lirihnya sedih

"Kyu sedih ya?" Tanya Sungmin yang menyadari perubahan majikan kecilnya yang tadi bersemangat

"Aniyo, ayo kita berangkat ahjussi" ajak Kyu pura-pura semangat

"Ok ayo.." sahut Sungmin semangat yang tidak ingin Tuan mudanya itu makin sedih dan langsung mengendong Kyuhyun dipunggungnya

-k-

"Kyu hati-hati. Ini jalan besar, Jangan ketengah jalanan" nasihat Sungmin yang khawatir melihat majikan kecilnya terus berlarian dipinggir jalan.

Kyu meminta pulang tanpa di jemput oleh supir dan memilih berjalan kaki mencari kaset game yang kertasnya dari tadi ia pegang dengan erat

"Bolehkah Kyu besok kesana Lee ahjussi?" Tanya Kyu menujuk kearah gedung besar diseberang jalan

"Panti asuhan? Untuk apa?" jawabnya bingung

"Ne. Kyu mau main disana saja sampai malam, habis appa gak mau main terus sama Kyu" ujarnya terus berjalan tanpa melihat kearah samping kanan samping kiri

"Ne Kyu, terserah kau saja. Tapi hati-hat…. KYU AWAS!"

TINNN TIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN

BRUK!

"KYU!"

-k-

-k-

-k-

"Kyu mianhae… mianhae… " lirih Siwon didepan makam Kyuhyun yang ternyata meninggal setelah kecelakaan tragis karena di tabrak truk.

Siwon masih mengingat bagaimana anaknya terus saja menggenggam kertas daftar kaset yang akan dia beli itu dengan erat. Sambil mengucapkan 'aku sayang appa… aku sayang appa' ditengah keadaannya yang sekarat.

-k-

**Flashback**

TINNN TIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN

BRUK!

"KYU!" teriak Sungmin kencang dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya

"Kyu .. Kyu…. " panik Sungmin

"Yeoboseo tuan… tuan muda Kyuhyun…"

'Ya kenapa dengan Kyu?'

"Tuan muda… kecelakaan tuan, tolong cepat kemari"

'APA!'

TUTTT… tut….. sambungan telepon terputus

-k-

Tilulilutlilut….. #anggep bunyi ambulans Ok ^^

"Kyu… sadar nak sadar…" panik Siwon belum hilang sambil terus memegang tangan mungil yang penuh darah milik anak semata wayangnya.

Kemeja putihnya telah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat dan jasnya entah dilempar kemana saat mendapat telpon dari Sungmin

"Appa…"

"Kyu kau sadar nak… kau sadar" Sungguh perasaan lega menghampiri Siwon dan Sungmin yang ikut mengantar Kyu didalam ambulans menuju rumah sakit

"Ne appa… gomawo sudah datang… aku sayang appa… Kasetnya aku titip ya sama appa… Ini daftarnya, Hho..hosh… Kyu gak kuat appa. Kyu mau tidur dulu, Kyu capek tadi jalan kaki" ujar Kyuhyun dengan napas terputus putus dan memberikan kertas biru yang bercampur darah

"Kyu nanti jangan jalan kaki ya cari kasetnya, hiks Kyu akan appa temani. Sekarang Kyu tetap bangun dulu, jangan tidur. Kyu mau main sama appa kan Hiks?" isak Siwon memeluk anaknya

Sungmin dan seorang suster pun ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan appa dan anaknya itu dengan terus berusaha membantu keduanya, Sungmin dengan terus mengelus punggung tuan besarnya dan suster melakukan penyelamatan sementara sebelum mencapai rumah sakit

"Kyu bisa… hosh… main hosh .. sama appa. Hosh sekarang?" tanyanya dengan berusah tetap menyahut perkataan appanya

"Ne Kyu… Kyu mau main kapan pun, appa kan ada untuk Kyu hiks Kyu harus kuat dulu sekarang. Appa sayang Kyu" Siwon terus menangis dengan memeluk anaknya

"Appa… hho.. bolehkan kalau mainan Kyu buat anak panti yang ada didekat seko Hosh lah baru Kyu Hik… aj..a" mata Kyu mulai hampir terpejam dia berucap terus sambil tersenyum

"Kyu bicara apa? Mainan Kyu nanti hiks appa tambah yang banyakkk, nanti Kyu ajak saja mereka kerumah. Kita main sama mereka hiks" balas Siwon dengan berusaha tidak membuat anaknya tertidur

"Aku sayang appa… saranghaeyo appa… hhhoh… aku.. hos sayang.. hosh ap..pa.. huuhemm." Napas terakhir dari Kyu pun akhirnya terdengar, membuat Siwon makin menangis kencang dan terus memeluk tubuh anaknya

"KYU…..!"

-k-

TREk! #anggap bunyi pintu mobil terbuka ya

Suster menggelengkan kepala kepada petugas yang akan membawa Kyu ke ruang UGD. Terlambat, Itu maksud suster tadi.

-k-

-k-

**Flashback Off**

"Kyu mainanmu sudah appa berikan pada mereka, tapi mianhae masih ada satu yang belum appa berikan pada mereka. Daftar kaset game terakhir yang kau inginkan dan kasetnya semua sudah appa belikan. Mianhae hiks.. appa menyimpannya untukmu sayang… mianhae…" lirih Siwon sambil terus memeluk nisan Kyuhyun

"Chagi… sudah sore. Lihat… si kecil menangis nih" suara yeoja memanggil Siwon yang langsung buru-buru menghapus air matanya

"Ne chagi, mari aku gendong Kyunnienya" sahutnya pada sang istri yang ternyata sudah memiliki anak dari hasil pernikahan keduanya

"Semoga Kyu bisa melihat dongsaeng kecilnya ya Chagi dari atas sana" ujar sang istri sambil melihat ke nisan anak tirinya itu.

'… ne appa… aku bahagia punya dongsaeng baru… aku sayang Kyunnie… aku sayang appa… aku sayang eomma baruku…'

"Pasti , aku yakin itu. Pasti dia senang memiliki teman baru sekarang" balas Siwon tersenyum mendengar suara anaknya yang terbawa angin.

-THE END-

**Ah… selesai oneshootnya~ ^_^ fiuh!**

**Ok curhat bentar~ FF yang "My life part 6" dah mau selesai ditunggu aja ya. **

**Sambil nunggu FF yang berchapter selesai, kadang aku berpikir pengen buat FF oneshoot. Akhirnya kesampean ^^ emang rada gaje ya ^^ hhehe… ya sudahlah. Authornya aja suka gak jelas, muncul tiba-tiba. Haha OK repiuw ya!~!**

**Jangan lupa, mampir mampir ke Blog author**

**Kyurievil . wordpress . com **(hilangkan spasi)

Sipp! ** Annyeong!**

**-Gyurievil-**


End file.
